


Love Should Go On

by sh0tar1s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Marriage, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Reunions, Unrequited Love, cheating but its not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s
Summary: Hinata is back from brazil and Tobio wants to confess his love.But does his best friend even love him back?or: this summary sucks, hinata is with atsumu and kageyama had no clue. enjoy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Love Should Go On

**Author's Note:**

> im probably gonna piss you off with this one
> 
> also half assed editing im so sorry if theres a big fuck up lmao

It had been a long time since Tobio last saw Hinata. Going separate ways was painful, Brazil was far away after all. Even if they texted everyday and occasionally called, it didn't stop Tobio from missing the orange haired boy any less.

He and the rest of the original Karasuno volleyball team visited Ukai at his store today and of course, it was in the evening to assure it was empty. Not much had changed at all, the store hadn't been redecorated in years and it was most likely because Ukai couldn't care less. After all, he still coached the new teams at Karasuno.

"Well you know," the now brown haired coach put out his cigarette. "I actually enjoy coaching."

The team shared knowing smiles, of course Ukai enjoyed it. Without him they wouldn't have made it to nationals, they'd probably still be called the clipped crows.

That nickname was no more. The once clipped crows were now soaring high in the sky, untouchable. Even after Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Hinata left, the team was still considered a powerhouse. Tobio smirked to himself, who would've thought, huh?

"Sooooo," Suga sat on the counter, earning a light smack to the back from Ukai but he ignored it. "Hinata's coming back soon."

"It's about damn time, I miss my boy!" Tanaka fake cried.

Daichi grinned, "We should do something huge for him." 

A chorus of agreement chimed throughout the empty store. Everyone had gathered together just for Hinata. Nishinoya flew back to Japan from Italy, Tsukki got away from his volleyball team even though it took a lot of convincing and even force from Yamaguchi. Everyone including Yachi, Kiyoko, and Takeda got their days off. Damn, Tobio thought, even he himself had to come up with a lie to join this gathering.

"Maybe a cake?" Asahi suggested.

Everyone had made suggestions for the party and eventually, the plan was set in stone. A cake, a banner, party hats, flowers, movies to watch, presents, everything was going to be perfect for their old friend. All that was left was-

"Oi, idiot," Tsukki smirked at Tobio, who had gritted his teeth at the tall bastard. The rest of the team ignored them. 

"What is it?"

"When are you gonna confess?"

Now THAT got the team's attention. Everyone turned to the two youngest of the group but they didn't look confused, in fact they weren't surprised at all. It's like they knew something Tobio didn't. He should've just ran for it right there. 

"Uhm...confess what?" He felt heat rise to his cheeks. They fucking knew, huh?

"Aye don't make me punch you," Tanaka started laughing. "You know what he means!"

He wished he was anywhere but in Ukai's store at that moment. He tried to make eye contact with his coach but apparently even he wasn't gonna save him. The man sat behind the counter with a smirk as he pretended to read a newspaper. Curse him.

The team stared intently at Tobio, smirks and smiles on all their faces. Oh he was so screwed.

"Listen," he cleared his throat. "I don't know what you-"

"Tobio," Kiyoko calmly interrupted as she took a bite out of a granola bar. "when do you think you'll confess to Shouyou-kun?"

Nishinoya and Tanaka could be seen holding in their laughter as the rest of the team gaped at Kiyoko. It's true that the girl had become more confident and less reserved, but for her to be so blunt was still shocking to all of them. Well, except for Noya and Tanaka.

Meanwhile, Tobio stood with his mouth gaping. They fucking knew.

"I…" he attempted to explain, to deny, to do SOMETHING. And yet he stood there stupidly as the rest of the team anticipated his response.

"Well," Takeda attempted to save him some misery. "Maybe we shouldn't push him. He'll confess when he wants to."

"TAKEDA-SENSEI YOU TOO?!"

-

Now that Tobio knew that all his friends were aware of his big fat crush on stupid Hinata, he was constantly pushed to confess.

"Oi, Kageyama-kun! So you and Hinata-" Yamaguchi would smirk at him.

"You can talk to us about your crush on Hinata if you need to!" Daichi and Sugawara would try to tell him.

"Oi dumbass, go confess," of course Tsukki would be that blunt about it.

Everyone was trying to get him to confess, but why the hell would he? 

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM, DUMBASS!" 

"DON'T UPSET TOUR SENPAI'S AND GO CONFESS!"

"I'm sure Shouyou-kun would want to know!"

"Come on, Kageyama, it's been so many years, IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

He knew it. He knew it had been a long time since he started liking his best friend. Or at least, when he realised. Second year at the start of the school year, Hinata had looked at him in a way that wasn't new and yet, it made the setter's heart beat as fast as it would if he jogged. 

And of course, within that month self discovery came and there was the realization that he liked Hinata since the training camp in Tokyo, where he had finally made up with the orange dumbass.

It was agonizing to keep it in for years, ESPECIALLY after third year when they had to part ways. 

"See you later, Kageyama!"

"Yeah, see you later."

He didn't show it, he couldn't, but god it hurt to say goodbye. In that moment, Tobio wished he would've confessed. And yet at the same time, thank god he didn't because if he got rejected right before they part it would've definitely collided with his career. That, or if Hinata accepted it then how in the world would he part from the boy? 

So, he went on to play in a league, and he let Hinata go to Brazil to achieve his dreams.

Hinata was returning in five days and Tobio had a lot to consider. Should he confess? Should he wait til later? Should he just do it over the phone? What would he do if he got rejected?

The team helped him figure that out within those five days. Of course, they were still around for the party and awaited Hinata's grand return. 

"You know," Suga took a sip of his tea. "you should just do it when it feels right.”

His grey haired former teammate had come over in the evening claiming he needs entertainment. Of course, Tobio invited him right into his apartment. It wasn’t much, but it was cozy for friendly hang outs. 

"You've all been pushing me," Tobio facepalmed. "but now you're telling me to do it when it feels right even though Hinata comes back in a day?"

Suga smiled, "Well, you shouldn't always listen to us. We're just excited for you."

"Excited?"

"You were so reserved and serious all the time," Suga set down his cup of tea. "but with Hinata, you were different. I think you two are perfect for each other."

Tobio scratched the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up. "That's exciting to you?"

Suga nodded earnestly, "It's exciting because you look happy."

Tobio switched the topic.

-

"WELCOME HOME!" Hinata's old living room erupted in cheer at the arrival of their orange haired friend. They jumped up from behind couches and chairs and other large furniture they poorly hid behind.

"YOU GUYS!" Hinata beamed as he aww'd at the decor, obviously done by Kiyoko and Yachi who were the only competent ones when it came to any sort of interior design. Well, Asahi helped with the flowers and banner.

Everyone gathered around Hinata, bombarding him with hugs and questions and silly comments. Well, everyone but Tobio who chose to stay behind and awe from afar.

"YOU'RE SO TAN!" He was.

"YOUR HAIR IS LONGER!" It was, he could probably tie it up.

"Shouyou-kun how was brazil?!"

"HOW'S MY KOUHAI?!"

Hinata laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, shifting from foot to foot as all his excited friends continued to pat him on the back or ruffle his hair.

Tobio continued to stare at his friend. It was different than selfies, in person he was much more-

"Kageyama!"

The loud voice snapped his neck towards its direction. With a large smile and extended arms, Hinata ran at him. 

"WHAT THE-"

He was cut off with a sudden thud against his chest. A head of orange hair rested on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist, and the vibrations of laughter against his chest. He realized that Hinata was hugging him.

Holy shit.

"Kageyama! I missed you!"

Holy shit.

Hesitantly, Tobio wrapped his own arms around Hinata's shoulders. They didn't hug often, in fact rarely. It happened like once in second year, twice in third.

'He's….broader.'

'And taller.'

'He's changed.'

"Yoo-hoo!" Noya interrupted their hug. "Tell us all about your trip!"

"Right!" Hinata pulled away first.

-

"You really got to play with Miya-san and Oikawa-san!" Yachi exclaimed, super amazed at Hinata's tellings of his trip.

"Yup, it was fun!" He smiled gently.

Tobio couldn't take his eyes off of Hinata the entire party. He got a couple of knowing looks from Tanaka, Daichi, and Tsukki, even Yamaguchi. He knew what they were all saying. 'CONFESS CONFESS CONFESS.'

But should he? Should he do it now? Should he-

"By the way," Hinata interrupted his train of thought. He sat down at the table, facing everyone scattered in the living room. "Tsumu and I are plannin' to try out for a team!"

"Of course!" Noya clapped him on the back. "That's expected!"

"Do you know where?" Asahi shoved a piece of beef in his mouth.

"Just anywhere that'll take us, somewhere cool," he smiled widely, resting his cheek on his hand. Tobio couldn't help but hang onto the way Hinata said "us."

Was he jealous? Well, Hinata and Miya Atsumu had practiced together in Brazil for a long time, obviously they got to know each other. Although he always told Tobio about him and Atsumu playing together, it never really struck him that Atsumu is a threat. Not until right now, that is.

"Where is Atsumu-san now?" Kiyoko asked as she unwrapped a chocolate and plopped it into Tanaka's mouth. Of course, he gladly accepted it. 

"Well," Hinata looked to the side with a lazy smirk on his face. "it's a long story. But you'll see him eventually."

'He's changed,' Tobio thought again. Judging from the looks on his friend's faces, how they quirked their eyebrows at Hinata and how they even looked weirded out, he knew it wasn't just him that thought that the boy they saw just two years ago, is now incredibly different.

-

"Atsumu and I got into the Black Jackals! We're gonna verse you some day, y'know!" Hinata had proudly exclaimed when he told him over the phone.

"Y'know, huh?" He offhandedly commented.

Kageyama noticed it a lot. Hinata had changed a lot. A fucking lot. 

It was different from texting or calling for a minute or two.

Hinata was 5'7 now. So, he reached Tobio's chin. Before, the boy would've been just at his shoulder.

He was far more built now too. Stronger arms, stronger abs, stronger legs, stronger everything.

He had posted a picture of himself on instagram recently, in all honesty it was shocking. Just a month ago everybody was surprised by his tan, his somewhat mullet of a haircut, and his new build. Now, he looked different again.

Though still built, the picture showed him with an undercut, which of course Tobio thought looked great. The boy had gotten a tongue piercing alongside it though, which shocked the daylights out of the setter. Piercings? Hinata? What the hell?

Under that post, of course the rest of their friends were screaming.

[ryuucityboy] BRUH YOU DIDNT

[imfishingnoya] NO WAY

[sugar.suga] please. please tell me someone did it for you and you didnt just stick a needle through your tongue BECAUSE IM SURE YOUD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT

[azu__sahi] did it hurt T.T

[tsuuuukkiii] why the fuck

[kiy00k0__] i knew it

[dababy.chi] if it gets infected dont start crying to me

[gucci_yams_] hes gonna lose it guys

[bb__yachi] SHOUYOU YOU DIDNT

and a lot more comments were made, actually over a hundred since some fans of their now popular players and friends would see Shouyou on their Instagram. Eventually, they saw the redhead so often they just started following.

[kageyama__09] you look stupid

He thought he looked hot actually, and of course his face turned red when he first saw that post. And of course the response he got was:

[shinobi.shouu] STFU

Hinata said a lot of words differently now. 

'Y'know.'

'Anythin', somethin', runnin'

'Yah?'

'Dunno!'

He smiled, brightly, but it was different. It was more of a smirk than a smile, more of a mischievous grin than anything. He stuck out his tongue sometimes, which wasn't completely unusual except it was…different.

He's more calm for sure, maybe that came with age. But really, though he still competed with Tobio, he didn't want to race him or see who can eat or do something faster or anything like that. It was strictly competition in volleyball now. That was fucking different.

He laughed louder now. He was always pretty loud, especially when he laughed, but now it was booming laughing. He always laughed like he hadn't done so in years and somehow, just somehow, Tobio felt himself falling in love even more. 

Hinata still talked to him everyday, not missing a single day to talk to Tobio. About anything really, whether it was volleyball or not didn't matter at all thankfully, that hadn't changed. He just matured a bit, Tobio thought to himself. Everyone grows up, even Hinata.

The changes weren't entirely bad either, it wasn't that big of a deal. If anything, the new changes attracted him even more. Something about that boy would always pull him in closer, would always leave him wanting more.

Soon, he'd have to confess soon.

But Hinata had changed a lot.

They were small differences, 

but he changed.

-

Today was the day. Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers. 

Over the past few months, both Tobio and Hinata worked their asses off to compete in games. Today was Hinata's debut day.

To say he was proud of him was an understatement. Though he really hadn't said it much at all, Hinata was a phenomenal player. He KNEW he would do great.

So right before their match begins, Tobio stands beside the washroom corridor and faces their group of friends though the redhead he loves is missing. But that's good, it'd buy him some time.

"I'm gonna do it today." 

He stares ahead, but he can feel all their eyes on him. They'd been trying to get him to confess for a while now, a long long time. But he waited and waited and waited for the right time, just like Suga said.

He and Hinata talked everyday obviously. Each day, he felt the need to confess more and more. Just to be with him, just to hold him, to let him know. He wanted him more than anything.

"Finally," Tsukki smirked.

"I can't believe it, they'll finally be together," Daichi leaned over Suga, pretending to cry.

The rest of his friends agreed and laughed amongst themselves in anticipation, excited for the new couple about to be formed.

"Shouyou will be so happy!" Yachi smiled widely and spun in a circle.

While the team joked around, Tobio started to feel the pressure. What the hell was he even going to say? What if Hinata didn't feel the same way and he has misread every interaction they've ever had? When exactly should he-

"Shut up I can hear your stress," Tsukki commented with a yawn. Yamaguchi laughed at that, of course he did.

"It's just-"

"You'll be fine," Kiyoko smiled at him. "really, everything will be okay."

Somehow, it calmed Tobio's nerves just a little bit. Only a little. That coming from Kiyoko felt different, not because she was necessarily good at encouraging people, but her sure smiles really did the trick sometimes.

"Hey hey hey!" 

Everyone turned around, expecting a white and black haired, super confident, loud Bokuto, and yet who they found was an orange haired, super excited, loud Hinata. He ran up to them, a beige-yellow jacket thrown over his shoulders. Tobio felt his heart soften a little at the sight of him, he felt quite silly for it though. What was he, a highschooler again?

Right, he was about to confess like one.

"Hey hey hey?" Asahi scratched his temple with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile.

"Been spendin' some time with Bokuto," Hinata pointed over his shoulder towards the opposite end of the corridor. "We're onna team together."

"Man," Noya wiped a fake tear and clung onto the redhead. "my kouhai is so cool!"

Laughter rang through the corridor, which kinda bothered the other players from other teams but no one could care less. 

As their laughter died down, they all looked at each other and nodded, except for Tobio and Hinata, then, they shouted.

"GIVE IT YOUR ALL, KAGEYAMA TOBIO AND HINATA SHOUYOU!" They yelled in unison and striked a silly pose, the one in highschool where they point with one leg bent. Enthusiasm was evident in everyone's voice, even a little bit in Tsukki's, although his pose was way off.

Tobio stared at them with a slight smirk, his friends were silly but he loved it secretly. Or maybe not so secretly.

Hinata smiled widely and looked to the side, a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Well, not for long…"

Everyone stopped smiling then, exchanging confused glances. Tobio's eyebrows creased.

"What do you mean, not for long?" Yamaguchi frowned.

Hinata looked back and dropped his hand, a blush rising to his face.

"You see," He looked at all of them with a shy and awkward yet wide smile. "It's uhm..well-"

"Miya Shouyou."

Everyone startled at the voice that came from the washroom hallway. Miya Atsumu stepped out and slung an arm around Hinata, who's smile widened at the sight of his teammate. He held up a hand at the same time Hinata did, presenting bands around their fingers.

Matching bands. Miya Shouyou.

No.

No.

Nononononononononono.

"His name will be Miya Shouyou soon," the blonde smirked at the group as he dipped his head and kissed Hinata's temple. The redhead giggled at that, sticking out and biting his tongue a little in the process.

Tobio could hear the squeaks of volleyball shoes against the floor, loud conversations and friends reuniting and people rushing around with papers.

He also heard the words ring in his head. Miya Shouyou. Soon.

The group stayed silent, gawking at the couple who stood before them.

Suga was first to speak. "What the…" 

"Shouyou…" Noya's usual excitement in his voice died out, being oddly replaced by a much more confused and rather dark tone.

Hinata stood there, a wide smile on his face that slowly died down at his friend's reactions. But as he was pulled against Atsumu, his back to his....fiance's chest, his grin widened again and his cheeks reddened. The blonde grinned down at him, taking the redhead's hand in his and kissing the knuckles.

"I-I," Yachi's face turned red and Tobio could hear her voice break. Maybe she was crying for him and this almost comedic situation, or maybe not because he had no clue what the fuck was happening anymore. "Congratulations, Shouyou-kun! Miya-san!"

The rest of the group awkwardly broke into cheer as well, still confused and bewildered at the sudden announcement from Hinata and Atsumu.

Again, the redhead was bombarded with hesitant and flustered comments.

"H-HE'S GROWN UP!"

"ONLY A YEAR AFTER I-I GOT MARRIED, THAT'S A MAN!"

"Shouyou...what a surprise!"

And the entire time, Tobio stood there. He just stood. 

This was a joke.

This couldn't be real.

It really wasn't real.

Hinata laughed at everyones comments, apologizing for not saying anything earlier. Apparently, it was a little complicated to explain but their relationship had been going on for a while. Apparently, someone DID know. Apparently, Hinata thought Tobio knew.

"I sent him photos all the time!" That was true.

"Tsumu and I were always hanging together!" That was true unfortunately.

"I did tell him about how great he is to me!" That was fucking true.

"It's just that I didn't think to tell everyone individually either, I thought Kageyama did! Kenma figured it out, Bokuto, Omi, and Kuroo too! Wasn't it obvious?"

It was. It was all fucking obvious.

Why Hinata's habits changed. Why his personality shifted just an inch because he hung out with Atsumu so much. Why the sudden change in looks. Why he was different.

Had he been that blinded by love? 

So Tobio stood there, thinking to himself, how the fuck didn't he connect the dots.

Atsumu beamed the entire time, back hugging Hinata and resting his head on top of the shorter boy's.

"So how long did you guys date for?" Daichi unsurely asked.

"Well, ever since we went to Brazil, really," Atsumu proudly stated. Hinata nodded along, pushing his fiance away and whispering something in his ear. The blond nodded wordlessly, bidding a goodbye to everyone and kissing Hinata on the forehead. That made Tobio seethe with anger on the inside.

The tongue pierced spiker smiled at his group of friends, blushing madly and fidgeting around. 

"I know it may seem weird," he started with a shy smile. "But I really love him!"

The group casted pitiful looks hidden behind a smile. But Tobio knew that wasn't pity for Hinata. Or, Miya...It wasn't pity for Shouyou.

"Well, I'm-i'm really happy for you!" Suga hugged Hina-Shouyou and the boy embraced him right back, laughing and rocking back and forth. Everyone took a turn hugging their now engaged friend with cheer and laughter, though almost all of it sounded fake. It was shocking.

Shouyou came around to Tobio and took his hands in his. The setter began to breath faster, a little heavier, his heart hurt but here the love of his life was holding his hands.

"Ka-Tobio," Hinata began with a stern look on his face. "You've been my best friend for so many years and I can't thank you enough for pushing me to be at my best," he started blushing, clearly embarrassed to be saying any of that. They usually didn't, after all. They knew how the other felt, they didn't have to say it. Tobio felt the second hand embarrassment only a little, but mostly he marveled at Shouyou's usage of his first name, as well as what he was admitting.

"I want you to know that you're one of the best people I've ever met," he continued with big, sparkling eyes. Tobio couldn't look away. "You're caring even though you pretend you're not, your smiles have gotten a lot better too," the group giggled at that. Oh right, the group was still here. 

But right now, this felt like a confession. Hinata would say one more thing and then-

"So,"

Then he would lean in and-

"Please be my best man!"

Reality struck him at once.

This wasn't a love confession, he was getting married. It wasn't Kageyama and Hinata against the world, it was Miya and Hinata. Tobio thought that was an awful mix of names.

And it was painful. It was so painful that it wasn't him. Maybe if he had confessed to him, maybe if he didn't chicken out in third year. Maybe if he hadn't chickened out in second year. Maybe if he didn't just let Shouyou go to Brazil. Maybe if he went with him instead. Maybe he would've loved him back, maybe-

"Kageyama! You're crying!" Shouyou started panicking, trying to wipe tears off the other's face. He didn't know when he'd started crying, or why exactly, but he knew it hurt. It fucking hurt.

"S-sorry," he wiped his tears off. "I'm just really, really happy," he lied.

Shouyou beamed at him, enveloping him in a tight hug and slapping his back. "So you'll do it!?"

Tobio could physically feel his heart cracking just a little more. With teary eyes he looked up at his group of friends and through his blurry vision, he could see some of them covering their faces. Maybe it was second hand embarrassment, maybe it was dread, it didn't even matter.

He couldn't reject Shouyou.

"Yeah, of course."

The redhead laughed and pulled away. "I know I don't say this but," he paused and looked down at his feet.

Tobio felt his heart clench a little more, "Yeah?"

Shouyou took a deep breath and looked up with determined yet soft eyes.

"I love you."

A gasp.

"You're my best friend! I couldn't thank you enough!"

Ouch.

Tobio continued to stare at him. Then, the tears came again. Yet Shouyou kept smiling, it even widened. He was misunderstanding the entire situation. He didn't understand what he just did to him.

"I," Tobio swallowed through his tears. "I love...you too."

"HINATA SHOUYOU!" A loud voice made both the boy's flinch. "YOU HAVE TO GET BACK WITH THE TEAM!"

At the end of the corridor stood what seemed to be a volleyball coach, obviously Shouyou's.

"Right!" He called back. 

The coach disappeared and the redhead faced the group again, giving them all a signature wide smi-no. It was a signature smirk now. It was all different again.

"We'll talk later!"

Their friends all shouted confirmations, except for Tobio of course who continued to stand there. The tears had stopped, but not the aching. Everything was moving so fast.

He bowed down to his former team, bidding them a goodbye and throwing in a "Thanks for coming! Watch me carefully!"

"Oh! And," the wing spiker looked over his shoulder, half facing the group. He turned to Tobio and pointed a finger.

"1100 to 1099!"

"W-what?" Tobio barely got out.

"I beat you!" Shouyou lit up now, flashing an old smile of his. "I'm getting married first!"

Then, as he ran off, Tobio felt the pressure increase the further he got away. A few more steps, then he's at the end of the corridor, out the door, and-

"What the actual fuck," Noya had his head down, staring at the ground with a look of what seemed to be betrayal. "he...never said anything."

"I," Yachi turned to Tobio, who continued to stare at the door Shouyou had just been at. "I'm so sorry! I-I don't know why I'm a-apologizing but I'm just sorry!" She sounded like she was crying.

Tobio bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"Kageyama," Suga placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "how do you…what do you-"

"It's okay."

"W-what?" His grey haired friend removed his hand. 

Tobio turned towards his group of friends and he knew he looked how he felt. The pitiful looks weren't helping either, even Tsukki stared wide eyed, shifting his gaze between Tobio and the rest of the team.

"It's okay," he took a deep breath. "I have a game to play."

Ignoring his former teammates, he walked out the same corridor Hinata had just a few minutes ago. It was time to play, everything would be okay if he played. He would win against Atsumu and Hinata and he would feel better. He'd revel in beating the two people that were causing him this immense pain. He'd thrive off of it.

-

He lost to them.

-

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband."

"You may now kiss the groom."

-

"Kageyama, let's go dance!"

"Kageyama, why are you crying?!"

"Just really happy for you."

"Really?!"

"Really."

-

"Thank you, Kageyama."

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

-

"I love you, Kageyama."

"You do?"

"Of course, I just wanted to say it tonight or it'd be weird to say it on any other."

"Right."

"You're really the greatest friend I've ever had. I love you, really!"

"Right, I love you too."

-

A year, it had been a year since Hinata asked Tobio to be his best man. And in that year, he never got over his former partner. 

Atsumu and Shouyou got married on August 20th 2018, just six months after their engagement. Being the best man, Tobio barely remembered the experience.

He blocked it all out as best as he could.

Dissociating could be blissful at times, after all. 

-

His friends still pushed him to confess.

"Get it off your chest. I promise you'll feel better."

"You have to find a way, Kageyama. This may be it."

"I just want you to be okay, maybe this can make you be okay."

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Hinata will hate me," he'd reply.

"Kageyama," they'd wince or cringe. "it's Miya…"

"Oh," he'd remember. "that's true."

-

Shouyou was over today, apparently he wanted to talk in person.

It was 11:33 pm, Kageyama decided that although he had to practice early in the morning, he couldn't sleep. Shouyou thought the same.

So, they stood at Kageyama's balcony at his apartment. Like their childhood, they drank milk cartons. Maybe it would've been better if they drank wine or something but as professional athletes, you have to be careful.

"So," Hinat-Shouyou sucked down the last of his milk. "What happened?"

"What?" Kageyama looked up from his own carton

"What's wrong with you these days?" Hinata leaned over the rails on the balcony. The wind blew through his newly shaved undercut, the moon illuminated his eyes. Tobio stared for a minute, just admiring his best friend's beauty.

Though, he had no clue what his friend was on about. Nothing had changed to his knowledge, what did Shouyou even mean? He didn't not to bother, he didn't really wanna talk about jack shit.

"Nothing."

Shouyou clenched his fist, "Don't tell me it's nothin'."

He cringed at the way he said that.

"But it is nothing."

"I know you better than anyone," the redhead gritted his teeth. Tobio hadn't seen a look like that since first year, since he had been so frustrated when playing against Nekoma "Something has been wrong for a long time and you won't tell me."

Tobio sighed, biting his lip. He was really pushing it today.

"Maybe, if something was wrong, I just don't want to talk ab-"

"Well maybe you should try!" Shouyou whipped around, clenching the rail with one hand. He stared intensely at Tobio and something inside him snapped. Why the hell would he care now? He hadn't assumed anything was wrong before and now he was pushing it. Tobio hated that the boy was only concerned just now. It was so late.

"Shut up!" He yelled back and clenched his own fists. "You didn't even tell me about you and Atsumu, why should I tell you any-"

"I said I thought you knew," Shouyou slowly said through gritted teeth. Why the hell was he so fucking angry?

He didn't know why that's what he chose to bring up, he knew Hinata was happy with his husband. But it hurt. 

Tobio scoffed, "Well I fucking didn't."

"Okay," Shouyou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "but why are you so angry?"

He wanted to tell him. He wanted so badly to tell him how much he loves him, how much he wants him, how much he needs him. How much he hates Atsumu, how much he even sometimes hates Shouyou. He wanted to tell him so much but he couldn’t do that to him. He was married now. This wasn’t a fairy tale and it wasn’t highschool.

"Best friends tell each other the truth,” he said instead, though his words still held meaning to him. “I don't think you even tried to."

And he thinks that too. Hinata could've told him he was with Atsumu. He could've fucking said it. He could've made it clear for him, he could've actually sent something that indicated they were dating and not friends. 

So why the fuck didn't he? Why didn't he actually try?

Shouyou crosses his arms, "So you're mad because it was unclear."

"Yes!" Tobio snapped and gritted his own teeth. He could feel the pressure rising.

"But why?!"

"BECAUSE FRIENDS TELL EACH OTHER THE TRU-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LOVED ME?!"

Tobio froze.

No.

No no no.

He knew.

He fucking knew.

The wind blew past his face, rustling his short black hair over his eyes. He could hear his own breathing, as well as Shouyou's huffing from anger. 

Shouyou knew he loved him.

"How," he cautiously stepped closer to the shorter boy. "How would you even fucking know that?"

The spiker turned his head to the ground, his short hair covering his eyes. The setter could see his shoulder's shaking, most likely out of anger.

Then, the boy's head shot up and tears fell. With a shaking voice, he admitted,

"Because I loved you, too."

Tobio's life was somewhat of a joke. Misfortune after misfortune til he found something, someone, amazing like Hinata. And then it was misfortune again.

No. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wasn't supposed to get a confession pulled from him and he wasn't supposed to be sad when it happened. Hinata shouldn't have been married when he found out. Tobio should've been eighteen when he found out, they should've been sixteen when they confessed, they should've done something about it in highschool.

He was supposed to be happy and romantic and bright when he told Hinata, and Hinata in return would wear the brightest smile he's ever had and envelop him in his arms and cry how he loves him.

He wasn't supposed to cry and tell him he used too.

Tobio felt his own tears well up in his eyes, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Shouyou's cheeks scrunched up as well as his eyes, then, he grabbed Tobio's shirt and pulled him down to eye level.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?!"

Right then, he wanted nothing but to kiss Shouyou. But he couldn't, he was a married man, a married man who didn't love him back. Not anymore, apparently.

It was all making him so angry, what could've been.

"Why didn't YOU tell me?!" Tobio pushed Hinata off him and the boy's back hit the railing. He winced and felt bad he did that to someone he loved yet, the anger was much stronger than his remorse. Hinata groaned but turned back to his former setter with a fury in his eyes.

"Because I thought you loved me enough to do it yourself!"

"I do! But why didn't you say anything?!" He didn't want to wake up his neighbours but he couldn't help his loud voice. This was fucking frustrating.

"I was afraid, okay?" Hinata's voice cracked.

"I wasn't sure...I thought you loved me, but I…"

Tobio scoffed again and looked up to prevent his tears from falling, "So you know I love you," he stepped towards the redhead.

"Yet you asked me to be your best man."

Shouyou moved from the railing and straightened up, he clenched his fists again and more tears fell. 

"No."

"Yes, because why the fuck would you do that-"

"I thought you stopped loving me!" A sob ripped through Shouyou's throat and he could hear the pain in his voice. His own heart broke at the sound.

Shouyou loved him. Loved. He had a chance and he didn't fucking take it and now he wasn't his anymore. Tobio felt robbed.

"Why would I ever do that?!"

"You had no problem letting me go!"

"Because I thought you'd be happy!" He grabbed his collar this time, leaning over and pressing their chests together. He saw red. "I love you so I want you to be fucking happy!"

Another sob left Hinata and so he let him go. The boy crumbled to the ground, a whimper escaping his lips.

Tobio wanted to do something, anything. But he stood and watched as the love of his life cried. He just cried and cried and he couldn't figure out what he was crying over.

Why was he the one crying?

"I," Shouyou stood up slowly after a while, wiping his face. "I don't regret marrying Atsumu, if that's what-what you're thinking."

A painful ache intensified in Tobio's chest at that. 

The shorter boy straightened up, "I just wish you would've told me."

And he should've. He should've fucking told him when he could. He should've done it when he could, he should've went to brazil with him or waited for him or done something, anything, to keep the boy's heart.

"I wish I did too," tears fell from both his eyes and he could hear his voice crack. This was unfair.

They calmed down, staring at each other with teary eyes.

"I love... Atsumu."

"I know."

"I wanted you to be the best man because, really, I thought you were over me."

"I know."

"But then you cried."

"Yeah."

"And you cried at my wedding."

"Yeah."

"And when I told you I love you," Shouyou's breath shuddered and a shaking hand ran through his hair again and down his face. "Both times, you looked at me the same way Atsumu does."

His breath caught in his throat.

"That's how I knew, that's how I knew you still loved me."

Tobio crumbled this time, a silent sob escaping as he crouched on the ground. Then, loud sobs racked through his body and he lost control. A violent sob shook his chest and he fell forward, pressing his forehead against the cold balcony floor. His heart tightened and his breathing came out unevenly, causing him to panic a little.

He couldn't breathe and it was because of Shouyou. Because of Atsumu. Because of himself.

His sobs turned into wailing, and he brought both his hands to his chest, clenching at his white shirt as if it could help him breathe, help him stop crying.

"K-Kageyama," Shouyou sat before him, stroking his hair. Tobio cried harder.

"Tobio, I'm so sorry."

And he sounded like it. He sounded sorry but Tobio continued to wail and gasp and clench onto his shirt. 

"Tobio," Shouyou's voice cracked as he tried to lift his head off the ground. "look at me."

And when he looked up, the redhead was crying again. Ugly tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot. The moon had been blocked by clouds but he still shined, he always did.

Tobio fell onto Shouyou's lap, now clenching the boy's thighs. He continued to cry and allowed himself to feel like a child, he allowed himself to break in front of the man that once loved him. 

"Sho-shouyou-" he gasped out, pushing himself off from the redheads thighs and pulling him closer. He pressed his head against the shorter boy's chest and sobbed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Tobio, w-what are you-"

"Just let me!" He begged, and that was shocking even for him. He knew he looked like a child, like a desperate highschooler. But that part of him would never leave, not when he knows Shouyou loved him.

"Let- let me hold you like this..." 

He felt hands on his shoulders pushing him away. He kept his eyes shut tight, scared of the look of disapproval on Shouyou's face. He couldn't handle it, not right now. 

"Right now," the boy inhaled sharply and wiped Tobio's tears. "you need to calm down, it's late, Tobio you-"

He cut him off by pushing the hands off his shoulders and pulling him in again, this time crashing their lips together.

He had dreamed of something like this many times. Feeling the orange haired boy's lips against his, how warm and soft it would feel, how he'd hold him so tight as if he would disappear if he let go.

And Shouyou would hold him just as tight, just as close. He'd kiss back just as enthusiastically and he'd giggle and smile into the kiss. He would wrap his arms around his neck or hold his face or maybe his waist. And they would revel in each other's warmth and happiness, and Tobio and Shouyou would be okay.

He needs him. He wants him. He loves him.

But Shouyou was married. Shouyou wasn't holding him as tightly as he held on, he wasn't even trying to. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't giggling, he wasn't warm like Tobio thought. He was cold.

And he wasn't kissing him back.

Shouyou was married.

With a gasp, Tobio pulled away as quickly as he had rushed in to the kiss and stared at his shocked face.

He was married, and he had just kissed him. 

"I'm sorry!" He cried and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what the fuck is going on with me," another sob ripped through his throat as he realised the extent of his fuck up. 

That's all he ever did, all he ever did was fuck up what he and Shouyou had.

And yet, Tobio felt hands pull his own away from his face. His dark blue eyes were met with soft brown ones, soft teary red rimmed brown eyes. The boy shook his head, his lip quivering.

"Don't...don't apologize. It's okay, Tobio."

"Hinata," he calmed down his crying and coughed out a sob. "I'm gonna call you Hinata still, okay?"

Shouyou looked up and sighed, then he fixed the boy's hair. "Tobio...that's not my name anymore."

And he knew that. He knew it wasn't. But it was his favourite name in the world, it was music to his ears, it was the name wanted to call out in the morning, when he came home. 

"Please don't make me call you anything else..."

"Tobio-"

"Call me Kageyama," he held the redhead's face in his hands. "and I'll call you Hinata."

Shouyou sighed, then he removed Kageyama's hands from his cheeks and placed them in his lap. 

"Okay…"

They sat on the balcony floor in silence for what seemed like an hour but must've been ten minutes. Emptiness filled Kageyama's heart, replacing the pain with a numb aching feeling.

"Hinata," his voice cracked again and he hated himself for it even more.

"Yeah?" Came the soft response.

"Can you hold me?" 

"Kage-"

"Just for tonight. Just for tonight…"

Hinata continued to stare at him for a moment before nodding.

"Just for tonight, then."

-

As he lays in bed with his best friend, inhaling the scent of his coconut shampoo, he wishes this wasn't just for tonight.

He expresses that thought to the boy.

"I know, Kageyama."

And he sighs, because he knows he can't. 

"How...how much do you love Atsumu?" It hurts to ask, it hurts that he'll know the answer. Yet, he asks anyways.

Hinata hesitated, or maybe he imagined it.

"A lot."

"How...much...did…did you..."

"I get it, don't worry," Hinata ran his hand through Kageyama's silky black hair, his other hand cradling the back of his neck. He curled in on himself, his legs resting against Kageyama's chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer.

"I loved you a lot, too," he admitted to the setter.

And it hurt again. Because it wasn't love in the present, it was a love from a long time ago. At a time when he could've had it all.

"Hinata," he buried his face in his neck. "I...I love you."

And he was met with silence, which was expected. It didn't stop him from hurting more, and it didn't stop the ring on Hinata's finger from irritating his skin. It wasn't a bad ring, it just wasn't one he gave to him.

"I love you, too, it's just..."

He pulled away from his neck to see tears streaming down his best friend's face. He looked down at him with an expression Kageyama recognized from their highschool days. It was so so familiar.

"It's not the same," he finished for the boy.

Hinata slowly nodded, kissing the top of Kageyama's head. He was driving him insane with his touches, and it hurt more and more. Yet, Hinata didn't stop.

He kissed his head again, and again. He pecked his forehead twice as well, then his nose and cheek.

Then, Hinata shifted down to Kageyama's level. He stared into his eyes and the black haired setter felt his heart break further. Hinata was kissing his face like he loved him, but it was all for comfort, wasn't it? He was pathetic for expecting anything more.

"Kageyama," he whispered, then he pressed their lips together.

It was like flying, like soaring right above water. Hinata, his best friend, kissing him. He initiated it, and Kageyama responded. He kissed him back, trying to deepen it.

But the smaller of the two pulled away quickly, gasping at his own action.

"I'm married…"

Tobio cringed, "Yeah…"

They continued to stare at each other before Hinata broke the silence again.

"I love you…"

And Kageyama's heart skipped a beat. He didn't quite know what was happening, why Hinata said it again.

"I love you," he repeated.

And so even though it hurt, and because it wasn't the same, he said it back.

"I love you too."

Hinata pressed his lips against his again, this time Kageyama pulled him close and refused to let him go. The redhead didn't protest.

They pulled away, gasping for air, and Kageyama could see regret fill Hinata's eyes. Of course he'd regret it. He loved him as a friend. Yet, why was he kissing him then? Didn't he just say it's different?

Why was he playing with him now?

"Please," he dropped his head and Kageyama could see his shoulder's shake. "don't tell...Atsumu."

He felt dirty, ruining a relationship. And yet, he couldn't stop. He needed him.

"Do you…do you love me, Hinata? The same way you love Atsumu, do you love me?"

But he didn't get a response. So, with a new pain in his chest, he held the shorter boy against him til they both fell asleep.

-

When he woke up, and he remembered the night before, he cringed. 

He broke down so easily in front of him, he let his guard down so quickly. It wasn't like him at all, but it was always Hinata who pulled his true self out of his facade.

The space where Hinata had slept was empty, the bedsheets cold. It almost made him cry again.

But right where he slept was a piece of paper, a note.

"I'm really confused, Kageyama."

Whatever that meant, it gave him a tiny bit of hope. Hinata kissing him, telling him he loved him even if it was different, it gave him hope, just a tiny bit.

-

2 years later.

"Hinata," he groaned. "come back to bed…"

The redhead shuffled around the room trying to find a jersey.

"Nah, I gotta go practice," he laughed at Kageyama's protest.

"Hinataaaaa," he whined again.

Soft lips pressed against his forehead. Then, a hand ruffling his hair. He felt the ring against his scalp and smiled, toying with his own band.

"You have practice too, did you forget?"

Kageyama jumped out of bed at that, suddenly remembering that he in fact did have practice.

"Fuck!" He scrambled around the room, almost falling a good seven times.

He could hear Hinata's laughter, "Bakageyama! How did you forget?!"

And he truly didn't know how because Volleyball was everything to him, to them. But maybe it was because Hinata was always such a big distraction. Maybe it's cause he loved Hinata more than volleyball.

So as he got dressed and matched his husband's training attire, he couldn't help but think he's lucky. Incredibly lucky.

'I figured it out,' Hinata told him a year and a half ago, six months after he slept in the same bed as him. He knocked loudly on Kageyama's door with tears streaming down his face. ''we are soulmates.'

Kageyama spat out his water at the silly statement.

'What? Soulmates?'

'Yeah.'

'Hinata, what-'

'I keep getting lead back to you.'

'But Atsumu-"

'You have to marry me.'

Before that, they stopped talking for six months. It was awkward, it was painful. It was confusing for both of them.

It was painful, but it was funny. All that hardship lead up to something so anticlimactic and yet so satisfying.

It was a joke, really. But, he wasn't complaining anymore.

Hinata's divorce with Atsumu went over well, fortunately. The man loved him enough to let him go, and Kageyama earned a new respect for him. Although, that didn't stop him from getting upset over it every once in a while.

'Kageyama, I said I'm sorry!'

'I can't believe you did that to me!'

'You know I love you, you idiot!'

'Yeah, but still! That was so dumb!'

'Shut up!'

Their wedding was beautiful, small, but it was full of their friends, former teams they competed against. 

Their best man? None other than Ukai. The day they asked in front of their friends was pretty exciting.

'Finally you fucking kids are getting married.'

'I'm gonna cry. I'm gonna fucking cry someone hold me, I'M GOING TO CRY,' Suga did, in fact, cry.

'I'm gonna pass out,' Yachi did, in fact, pass out.

Tanaka clapped Shouyou on the back, 'MARRIED TWICE, WILL THERE BE A THIRD?!'

To which, Kageyama answered, 'NO WAY IN HELL!'

Asahi and Daichi nodded approvingly, Kiyoko grinning widely at their side.

'And what about Atsumu?' Noya rubbed the back of his neck, torn between excitement and confusion.

'That's over with,' Hinata smiled and entangled his fingers with his new fiance.

Tsukki and Yamaguchi? They apparently bet on it. Yamaguchi gladly received twenty dollars that day, Tsukki handed it over with an eye roll. 

'I knew you'd marry eventually,' the former captain of their third year punched the air.

'I kinda gave up on you idiots I'm not gonna lie,' that tall bastard, of course he did.

'I think I'm gonna cry too,' Takeda-sensei ended up needing a box of tissues for the entire night.

This wedding was one Kageyama did remember. He wouldn't forget it, never.

Their journey to get to this point was painful, it was messy, it was frustrating. But, it was worth it.

As long as Hinata continued to stay with him, as long as he could play volleyball, as long as he could set for him,

That's all he really wanted.

It's all he needed.

He loved Hinata, and in turn Hinata loved him back.

So as he kisses him in their washroom, and he holds him tight, and Hinata kisses back and he holds him even tighter, he realises that his entire life, he's waited for someone like this.

His entire life, he's waited for Hinata Shouyou.

He loved him more than volleyball. A lot more than volleyball.

"Race you to the gym!" Hinata pulled away and sprinted out the washroom and out the front door.

Something's never change, huh?

"That's cheating, you dumbass!"

"Then catch up to me!"

-

**Author's Note:**

> so just in case anyone is confused, 
> 
> atsumu went with hinata because they kept in contact with each other after nationals through other friends. so they go to brazil together because atsumu would go anywhere with hinata(i did him so dirty in this fanfic tho please i love atsuhina what is this)
> 
> of course hinata would propose like that. also, they still call each other by last names cause although first names are cool or whatever, they love that last name nostalgia.
> 
> this was going to have a sad ending but how could i do that to my bb kageyama i physically couldnt do it, i had to make hinata the confused one
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
